Historia de una infidelidad
by Waluigi Wario
Summary: La historia que voy a contar, trata sobre las relaciones esporádicas que he tenido y sigo teniendo con mi médico.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Habitación 601, quinta planta. Hospital de Ciudad Central. _

Mi nombre no tiene importancia pero igualmente me presentaré, mi nombre es Waluigi Wario. Soy el único del planeta que tiene ese nombre tan curioso, parece sacado de algún videojuego. ¿En que estaría pensando mi padre cuando me lo puso? Eso me pregunto yo noche tras noche.

Hace unos meses cumplí veintiún años, ahora procederé a describirme físicamente para que vayáis haciéndoos una idea de cómo soy. Mi pelo ahora ausente es o era de color marrón claro, ojos grises claro y nariz "aguileña".

¿El cuerpo? Espectacular para unos y repulsivo según otros mido dos metros con veinte y peso ochenta kilos. Tengo varias cicatrices y unas medidas perfectas: sesenta, sesenta ,sesenta.

El estilo de mi ropa es gótico medieval, capas de terciopelo, camisas del mismo género, botas y pantalones vaqueros siempre negros. Cabe destacar que me hacen la ropa a medida culpa de mi altura, uso una cuarenta especial.

Una vez más, en mi lucha diaria he vuelto a recaer. No voy a hablar de lo que me sucede pero voy a dar pistas… empieza por C y acaba por R, además hace referencia a un signo zodiacal. ¿Lo habéis adivinado? Me imagino que si.

Hace una semana tuve un accidente con el coche y me rompí el brazo que todavía lo tengo en cabestrillo y con un molesto yeso, también me partí la nariz y casi me abro la cabeza contra el volante.

Vamos a dejar el pasado y vamos a hablar del presente, ahora mismo estoy lleno de cables como si fuera un robot de una peli de ciencia ficción. El oxigeno, la máquina del pulso, una para el corazón. La gente me conoce por la calle por ser el único tío que fuma cigarrillo tras cigarrillo sin sacarlo de la boca. En un día puedo fumarme casi dos cajetillas, nunca me he parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podía tener sobre mi salud pero ahora me arrepiento.

Tengo una enfermedad que según me ha dicho mi médico es para gente de cincuenta para arriba. Como he dicho, no voy a hablar de ella porque en el primer capítulo lo explicaré todo.

La historia que voy a contar trata sobre las relaciones esporádicas que he tenido y sigo teniendo con mi médico.

Cabe destacar que tengo pareja estable pero evitaré que salga en esta historia así que le pondremos un nombre, de hoy en adelante le llamaremos Black. Él es una persona muy buena y responsable, estudia segundo de bachillerato y tiene diecisiete años. Es lo que se conoce como blacker, un chiflado de la música black metal que sueña con quemar todas las iglesias de la ciudad.

Bueno, esto último me lo he inventado.

Mejor empiezo con la historia, por cierto, la narraré en primera persona ya que no se me da nada bien escribir y menos publicar algo en internet. Hasta hoy no sabía lo que era un blog… maldito Microsoft.

Aquí empieza: Historia de una infidelidad.


	2. Malas noticias

**Capítulo 1: Malas noticias**

Un bonito y alegre día amaneció en Ciudad Central, los pajaritos cantaban y la gente andaba con prisas pero con una sonrisa en la boca. El día era alegre para todos menos para mí.

Yacía tumbado en una camilla mientras me sometían a una broncoscopia con biopsia transbronquial ya que en la radiografía me había salido algo sospechoso.

Los medicamentos y la anestesia local no hacían ningún efecto ya que las nauseas de sentir el tubo dentro de mi eran incontrolables, las enfermeras me decían que me tranquilizase un poco.

Tres minutos después acabaron de hacerme la prueba y me llevaron a recuperación donde un médico me auscultó. Gracias a la nueva tecnología solo bastó tres horas para tener el diagnóstico completo.

Estaba sentado en una silla mientras el atractivo médico escribía algo, él me había acogido cuando llegué a Ciudad Central.

—La broncoscopia ha revelado un tumor de dos centímetros en los bronquios y la biopsia ha salido positiva en células cancerígenas. Walu, desgraciadamente tienes un carcinoma en el pulmón. Ya sabes lo que viene ahora ¿verdad?  
— ¿Otro? No puede ser.

Mientras el oncólogo me explicaba todo me imaginé a una tropa de anticuerpos y células peleando contra el "ejército de la oscuridad", corrían por los bronquios manchando y convirtiendo a las ya citadas células en malvados cangrejos negros mientras que una capa de oscuridad se iba apoderándose de mi rosado órgano.

Cuando desperté de mi mundo de fantasía el médico me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Volví a pensar en ese cuerpo, esa cara…

Gerald Kintobor, cincuenta y tres años, cuerpo escultural para su edad, sus ojos nunca se le pueden ver ya que siempre lleva gafas oscuras tipo hippie. En su cabeza no había rastro de pelo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo ido.  
— ¿Te parece poco? Tengo cáncer, coño. —Le contesté a "grito pelao".

Ger me dio un volante donde ponía "bloque segundo, planta baja" ya sabía con creces que significaba eso… era el estúpido edificio de la quimio. Para quien no lo sepa quimioterapia es igual a mierda química, es capaz de destruir a todo el ejército de células de una dosis.

Después, como siempre vinieron las palabras de apoyo que no hacen efecto, tipo: lo siento mucho pero eres muy joven, te pondrás bien o esto va a ser duro así que no pienses en ello y haz vida normal.

¿Vida normal? ¿Tú crees que puedo hacer vida normal? Mañana me levantaré a las nueve de la mañana, iré a que me pongan la medicación multicolor, por la tarde estaré tirado en la cama vomitando y con dolor de barriga. El día siguiente más de lo mismo, ¿esto es vida normal? Que fácil es hablar cuando no eres tú el que tiene la enfermedad.

Hace unos siete años tuve otro tumor maligno en mi interior, aquello desembocó en una neumonectomía y posterior trasplante de pulmón. Mi niño, Black, también tiene la enfermedad, un tipo de leucemia que puede tener la gente los veinte primeros años.

— ¿Cómo puede tener una persona con veinte años un tipo de cáncer que se diagnostica a gente de sesenta para arriba? —Pregunté arrugando la nariz.  
—El cuerpo humano es un misterio.

Un misterio, claro.


	3. Asimilando mi enfermedad

**Capítulo 2: Asimilando mi enfermedad  
**

Salí del hospital como un zombie de esos que salen en las películas de terror, tenía grandes ojeras y estaba terriblemente pálido. Anduve hacia la parada del bus que me llevaría a mi piso donde seguro iba a llorar hasta quedarme completamente dormido.

Me pregunté que había hecho en esta vida para que me castigaran así, dos cánceres en poco tiempo. Uno a los veinte y ahora otro a los veintiuno.

Mi furia creció y temí que fuera a estallar así que me puse mi querido Ipod, una canción de Death Metal quita las penas a cualquiera. Voces guturales ásperas e incomprensibles o sea una delicia para los oídos.

Como la ira no desaparecía busqué refugio en el tabaco, encendí un cigarrillo y di una calada que hizo estremecer a mis heridos pulmones. Tosí fuertemente, notaba como si me clavasen varias dagas ardiendo en el pecho.

Sentándome en un banco volví a mi mundo de fantasía, a la guerra. Ahora había mucha niebla y no podían atacar a los miembros del ejército de la oscuridad. Una célula empezó a chillar. Podía escuchar sus roncas voces.

—Señor, mañana llegarán refuerzos pero puede que nosotros muramos.  
—Moriremos por una causa justa.

Cuando abrí los ojos reí inconscientemente, la gente me miraba con ojos acusadores ya que seguro pensarían que estaba loco además yo también pensé que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

El bus llegó puntual y subí, toda las personas que allí había me miraba no se si por la cara que tenía o por mi imponente altura. Tuve que sentarme.

Mirando por la ventana dejé pasar el tiempo, ver toda la ciudad pasando rápidamente logró despistarme hasta que mi móvil sonó asustándome. Volví a ver las miradas de la gente.

Lo cogí enseguida.

—Hola cari, ¿Qué tal estás?

Era Black hablándome con su suave voz, no me demoré en contestarle.

—Bien, estoy de camino a casa. Por la tarde iré a verte.  
—Tengo ganas de verte, estar en el hospital es muy aburrido.  
—Ya has oído al médico, hasta que no te hagan el trasplante de médula no podrás salir.

Intentaba cambiar de tono de voz pero sonaba "a funeral". Tras una pequeña pausa empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Vaya catarro tienes, parece que lo tienes agarrado al pecho._  
__—Y bien agarrado que lo tengo._ —Pensé para mí.  
—Puede ser, mañana iré al ambulatorio.  
—Bueno, tengo que dejarte ya que me traen la comida. Hasta luego.  
—Te quiero mucho, Black.

Colgó. Miré el reloj del teléfono que marcaba las tres de la tarde y le di al botón de "parada solicitada". Había llegado a mi calle, al salir, un fuerte ruido me distrajo.

En el descampado que hay al lado de mi casa estaba el camión tráiler de mi hermano aparcado, había llegado de muy lejos.

No he hablado de mi hermano ¿verdad? Pues os lo presentaré, su nombre es Wario, tiene veintidós años. Es gordito y mucho más bajo que yo (uno setenta). Su cabeza es redondeada, su pelo es marrón claro y corto, orejas terminadas en pico, cejas pobladas como las mías, ojos grises y grandes, nariz ancha y una sonrisa perfecta siempre en sus labios.

Sus dientes están totalmente blancos y cuidados ya que va dos veces al mes al dentista y usa hilo dental cada vez que come. Su barbilla es muy peculiar porque en el centro tiene una especie de hoyito.

En cuanto me vio bajó del enorme camión y me saludó con un golpe en el hombro.

Llevaba la ropa del trabajo, chaleco vaquero, camiseta de manga corta blanca, pantalón azul con muchos bolsos y una gorra con el logo de la empresa.

Fuimos a mi piso donde le prepararía una buena comida.


End file.
